Rumo Inesperado
by aninhatins
Summary: O Chuunin Shiken está chegando e Shikamaru será o guia de Temari novamente, mas algo acontece, e um terá que ajudar o outro, será q daí surgirá algum sentimento mais forte?
1. Chapter 1: Lembranças

**Rumo Inesperado**

Capitulo I

Lembranças

Estava sentado na varanda de sua casa sozinho olhando um tabuleiro de Shougi (uma espécie de xadrez japonês) que havia na sua frente com as suas peças em seu devido lugar, olhando cada peça atentamente, até que deteve seu olhar em uma peça específica, pegou-a para analisá-la mais de perto, e então sorriu com um canto dos lábios e lembrou do que seu sensei havia lhe dito algum tempo atrás:

"Se os ninjas de Konoha fossem peças de Shougi, você seria um cavaleiro. Ele não tem muita força, mas supera isso com sua movimentação única pulando por cima de suas peças se tornando muito flexível".

Soltou um suspiro e devolveu a peça para o seu lugar no tabuleiro e procurou por uma outra. Achando, pegou-a também, e novamente lembrou o que seu sensei havia lhe dito:

"Eu sou insignificante... não mais do que isto...".

Novamente suspirou e disse baixinho para si mesmo:

-Esse general de prata que pode ser sacrificado. -E devolveu a peça para seu devido lugar.

Inclinou sua cabeça para trás, fixou o olhar em qualquer canto do teto e deixou suas lembranças viajarem...

Então se lembrou do dia em que se tornou um genin e conheceu o Assuma sensei, ele era um professor meio esquisito que ele não entendia direito, mas que ele acabou achando que era o adulto mais legal que já havia conhecido. Então se lembrou das missões que o time 10 teve que cumprir, algumas meio bizarras como resgatar bichinhos de estimação perdidos e outras mais complicadas como servir de seguranças para viajantes importantes, diversas missões que ele sempre as definia como problemáticas ou um verdadeiro saco. De fato naquela época ele não levava as missões muito a sério, não só as missões mas a vida de shinobi também. Até ser indicado pelo próprio Assuma para o Chuunin Shiken (exame chunnin).

Sorriu com um dos cantos dos lábios de novo ao lembrar-se do Chuunin Shiken. Fora sua primeira tentativa e fora o único a passar no exame. Até hoje não havia entendido direito como conseguiu isso, afinal achava que era um dos caras mais fracos que havia naquele exame. E tudo por causa de uma luta estranha que ele teve com uma kunoichi da Suna.

- Tsc (solto)

Ao lembrar de Temari lembrou do que ela havia lhe dito na ultima vez que se viram, quando ela estava voltando para Suna depois de ter ido à Konoha como responsável dos preparativos do próximo Chuunin Shiken:

"Você precisa se apressar e virar um Jounin, você seria capaz de fazer isso mais rápido se parasse de reclamar e levasse suas missões a sério".

- rum (solto)

Era o que Assuma sensei vivia lhe dizendo antes de morrer, mas como ela, Temari, kunoichi da Suna, poderia lhe dizer aquilo? O que ela sabe de sua vida? Ele realmente ficara incomodado com aquilo que ela lhe havia dito, embora já ouvira isso várias vazes de Assuma.

Mas foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por alguém que apareceu do nada na sua frente (é que ele tava tão avuado que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava):

- Shikamaru.

- Ah, pai, quer me matar de susto é? -Disse num salto.

- Rum, a Tsunade-sama está te esperando em seu escritório você não vai?

- ah é mesmo havia me esquecido, que saco ela vai ficar uma arara comigo.

Dizendo isso se levantou e foi embora com a sua famosa expressão de Tédio deixando seu pai meio preocupado.

"Esse menino anda muito estranho ultimamente, acho que ele ainda senti a falta do Assuma" pensou seu pai olhando para o tabuleiro de Shougi.


	2. Chapter 2: O Chuunin Shiken se Aproxima

Capitulo II

O Chuunin Shiken se Aproxima

Temari estava na frente de seu espelho acabando de arrumar seu cabelo em quatro rabos, seu penteado favorito, depois pegou sua bandana com o símbolo da Suna e o amarrou na sua testa, foi na direção de um enorme leque que estava encostado na parede de seu quarto quando ouviu batidas na porta.

-Pode entra. –disse enquanto pendurava seu enorme leque nas usas costas. Virou-se para ver Kankurou seu irmão mais velho entrando meio cauteloso.

-Se arrumando para ir pra Kanoha?

-O Chuunin Shiken já vai começar daqui um três semanas, como responsável dos preparativos e como representante do Kazekage terei de ir hoje resolver umas coisas.

-é eu sei...

-... Está preocupado com algo Kankurou? -Temari viu que ele estava com uma expressão meio apreensiva.

-na-não é nada, só vim confirmar mesmo. -disse tentando se disfarçar.

-e acha que eu nasci ontem e que eu não te conheço? Me diz o que esta te preocupando? –insistiu.

-Ah... A ultima vez que você foi para Konoha àqueles caras da Akatsuki nos atacaram. ainda não sabemos muito sobre eles nem seus objetivos, e o que eles fizeram com o Garra... eu me preocupo com você saindo assim sozinha e com esses car-

-pode parar Kankurou –Temari logo o corto não deixando-o terminar. -você sabe muito bem que eu sei me cuidar, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Eu sei mas-

-Kankurou eu vou ficar bem -disse Temari o cortando novamente colocando sua mão direita em cima do ombro esquerdo dele com um sorriso confiante. –Agora eu tenho que ir, pois daqui a Konoha são três dias de viagem -e deu um beijo na bochecha de seu irmão mais velho. – quando você ver o Garra diz que eu deixei um abraço. -então pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu em direção da porta -Agora nós só vamos nos ver daqui um mês, até lá então -e saiu deixando um Kankurou com uma expressão ainda apreensiva, essa era a sua irmã, sempre se mostrando confiante e forte, nunca irá admitir a alguém quando está com medo ou precisando de ajuda e isso era sempre o que mais o preocupava.

-Yoh Shikamaruuuu...

Shikamaru vira-se pra traz e vê Chouji indo na sua direção.

-Esta voltando do escritório da Hokage?

Pergunto Chouji ao vê da onde seu amigo vinha.

Shikamaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça com uma expressão de desanimo.

-Pela sua expressão vejo que ela estava num dos seus péssimos humor –disse Chouji –nova missão é?

-fui designado para ser o guia da representante da Suna, que vai chegar daqui três dias, cara isso é um sofrimento.

Chouji apenas deu um risinho baixo ao ouvir isso, da ultima vez em que tinha visto aquela kunoichi da suna ela andava pra lá e pra cá com o Shikamaru e acabou achando que os dois formavam um belo casal.

-ta rindo do que hein? -Pergunto Shikamaru tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do seu grande amigo.

-nada não, quer ir ao Ichiraku Ramen?

-ta bom, mas você paga viu...

> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

N/A: ta eu sei q ta só enrrolação, ms não se preocupem no próximo cap as coisas vão esquentar um pouco... hehe...  
Próximo cap: Uma Demora Inusitada


	3. Chapter 3: Uma Demora Inusitada

Capitulo III

Uma Demora Inusitada

Já estava a um dia de Konoha, e quanto mais perto chegava da vila, não sabia porque, mas ficava cada vez mais ansiosa, fazia poucos meses que não via aquele povo tão pacifico, mas até que sentia uma pequena saudade do lugar, pois por ser uma vila "calma" chegava a ser confortante ficar lá; e seus habitantes eram bem hospedeiros, provavelmente seu guia seria Nara Shikamaru de novo.

Ao lembrar de Shikamaru sorriu com um canto dos lábios, ele realmente era diferente dos outros ninjas que já havia conhecido, esse shinobi sempre a intrigava, podia se dizer que ele era um gênio se não fosse a sua enorme preguiça, e também tinha umas atitudes em relação a homens e mulheres que a incomodava muito. Mas na ultima vez em que esteve naquela vila e ele fora o seu guia ela pode conhecê-lo um pouco melhor, descobriu que apesar de ser um preguiçoso, ele era uma pessoa interessante que tinha lá suas qualidades únicas e eram essas qualidades que a intrigavam.

Nesse momento percebe que esta sendo observada por alguém, e pelo visto esse alguém não estava com boas intenções, pois pode sentir uma vontade um tanto assassina...

Era só o que faltava, tudo que ela menos queria agora era ter uma batalha, mas como não era de fugir de uma boa briga...

Continua andando fingindo não ter percebido nada até sentir exatamente onde estava o inimigo.

Então numa fração de segundos vira-se no sentido oposto em que seguia pega seu leque o abre e o abana rapidamente provocando uma grande ventania e solta um grito:

-TE ACHEI!!!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

(N/A: dois dias depois)

Estava na frente da casa de Kurenai, acabou virando costume visitá-la algumas vezes, pois sempre que ia lá vê-la como estava e como ia sua gravidez, de certa forma era como se fosse ver uma memória do Assuma que ficara quando ele partiu.

-Ah Shikamaru é você. Pode entrar. - disse Kurenai após ter atendido a porta que Shikamaru havia batido.

Ao entrar ela o deixo na sala enquanto ia à cozinha, volto trazendo consigo uma bandeja com Chá.

Sentaram-se e enquanto Kurenai servia o chá ele observava sua barriga, ainda não tinha crescido, mas dava para perceber que havia algo lá dentro, começou a imagina como seria essa criança e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao imaginar uma cena dele ajudando um menino de mais ou menos três anos a acertar um alvo marcado num tronco com uma kunai.

-E esse sorriso aí?- pergunto Kurenai chamando shikamaru de seu devaneio.

-Han, só estava imaginando como será o bebê...

Kurenai apenas deu um singelo sorriso pegando o seu chá e tomou um gole. Shikamaru repetiu o seu gesto, ficaram um momento em silêncio e então Kurenai puxou assunto:

-falta pouco tempo para o Chuunin Shiken não é mesmo?

-é, mais ou menos daqui uns 17 dias. -Disse na sua famosa expressão de tédio.

-Você será um dos examinadores não será?

-sim - disse soltando um suspiro tedioso - é um saco, mas serei-

Kurenai sorriu novamente ao ouvir uma das famosas frases de Shikamaru. Ela já pressentia que quando seu filho nascesse ele e Shikamaru seriam inseparáveis, mas torcia para que Shikamaru não passasse sua mania preguiçosa para ele.

-Você será de novo o guia da representante da Suna?

-Tsunade-sama disse que como da primeira vez eu fui, seria melhor eu ser de novo, mas acho que ela só queria me da uma missão que me prendesse na vila com medo de que eu fugisse para não participar do exame...

Kurenai sorriu novamente, mas derrepente viu que a expressão de tédio de Shikamaru havia se mudado para uma expressão intrigante.

-o que foi? - pergunto à shikamaru.

-faz quatro dias que Tsunade me disse que Temari havia saído da Suna. De lá até aqui não levam três dias? - perguntou Shikamaru apresentando uma cara um pouco preocupada a Kurenai que afirmou com um aceno com a cabeça, mas logo acrescentou:

-mas em uma caminhada normal deve levar mais tempo. Porque toda essa preocupação hein? - perguntou Kurenai com uma expressão insinuando algo que deixo Shikamaru um pouco vermelho.

-na-não é nada, só estranhei mesmo. - Shikamaru tentou disfarçar. Kurenai apenas riu e decidiu não falar nada.

Depois de algum tempo Shikamaru se despediu de Kurenai e foi em direção de sua casa.

De fato estava um pouco preocupado com a demora da kunoichi da Suna, mas decidiu não pensar mais nisso, deveria ser aquilo que Kurenai havia lê dito mesmo.

De repente sentiu um vento muito gélido e sinistro de chegar a arrepiar a espinha soprando sobre o seu corpo, e ficou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso, mas deixou pra lá, afinal ele nunca fora supersticioso mesmo...

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

N/A: Ae mais um capi... espero q vocês estejam gostando... pelo menos eu estou adorando escrever essa fic...

Próximo capi: Uma Nova Missão Para Shikamaru


	4. Chapter 4: Uma Nova Missão Para Shikamar

Capitulo IV

Uma Nova Missão Para Shikamaru

Estava só em meio a uma escuridão muito estranha, não via e não ouvia nada, "mas o que será isso?", pensou enquanto começou a andar e procurar por algo, mas não encontrava nada, até que de longe viu alguém parado a observá-lo, pode perceber que era uma mulher devido suas curvas.

- Eiii você??- mas não obteve resposta.

Então começou a andar em direção dela, mas parecia que cada vez que se aproximava mais longe ela ficava, embora podia perceber que ela não se movia. Então começou a correr desesperado até que...

- Acorda Shikamru!

Ao abrir os olhos, viu sua mãe ao lado de sua cama com uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto.

- Ah mãe me deixa dormir -dizendo isso virou para o lado. Mas sua mãe puxou a coberta de cima dele.

-A Hokage quer te ver daqui 15 minutos no escritório dela.

-Que saco, o que q ela quer comigo tão cedo? Às vezes acho que ela abusa dos meus serviços.

-Para de Reclamar e levanta logo -disse sua mãe num tom autoritário enquanto saia de seu quarto.

Ainda continuou deitado, pois aquele sonho que acabara de ter estava martelando na sua cabeça. "Que sonho mais estranho foi esse?"  
Mas num susto ouviu a voz de sua mãe berrando da cozinha:

-LEVANTA LOGO DESSA CAMA SHIKAMARU!!!

Como ela sabia que ele ainda estava deitado? "Que sofrimento" pensou antes de se levantar e ir rumo ao banheiro.

Tsunade estava olhando séria para sua mesa, embora sua cabeça estava bem longe dali, até que foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta ao qual suspeitava de quem seria.

-Pode entra...

Ao dizer isso, a porta se abre revelando uma figura com uma expressão não muito agradável no rosto confirmando as suas suspeitas.

-O que quer comigo tão cedo Hokage-sama? -Perguntou Shikamaru demonstrando muito bem que preferia estar em outro lugar (mais precisamente seu quarto) do que ali.

Tsunade ignorou o tom irritante dele e foi logo dizendo o motivo:

-Já faz seis dias que a representante da Suna ficou de vir e ainda não chegou e o Chuunin Shiken vai começar daqui 15 dias, precisamos urgentemente de sua presença...

Ao ouvir isso mudou totalmente seu estado de irritado para sério. Já se passara dois dias desde que falara com Kurenai a respeito da demora da kunoichi e isso era bem incomum se tratando dos ninjas da Suna.

-Se ela não chegar logo -continuou Tsunade -Teremos que tirar a Suna do evento, e para não começar uma discussão besta que poderia enfraquecer a aliança que temos com a vila decidi que vou mandar alguém em busca dela.

Agora Shikamaru entendia perfeitamente o que a Hokage queria com ele.

-você quer que eu vá até a Suna e trazê-la é isso?

-Exatamente...

Então ele saltou um suspiro e com a sua famosa expressão tediosa que sempre mostra quando recebe uma missão disse:

-Está certo então. Quando parto?

-Agora mesmo, quanto mais rápido resolvemos isso melhor...

N/A:é eu sei que os capi tão pequenos, mas é pra da um clima de suspensse entende? (a pior desculpa esfarrapada que eu ja dei na minha vida hehe)Mas acho que apartir do próximo eles não ficaram tão pequenos assim.  
xP

Próximo capi: Em busca de Temari


	5. Chapter 5: Em busca de Temari

Capitulo V

Em busca de Temari

-Grow (Barriga Roncando)  
"A que fome, preciso urgente de um ramen..." Pensou Chouji ao ouvir pela décima vez sua barriga implorar por comida. Tinha tido um treino bem puxado com seu pai, precisava se reabastecer logo...

- Eiii Choujii...- uma voz aguda e bem animada já bastante conhecida o chama e ao se virar vê uma Ino vestida de enfermeira correndo em sua direção.

- Han, Ino o que você esta fazendo com essa roupa?-

- Me pediram para substituir uma enfermeira essa semana no hospital. Mas como você está? Já faz alguns dias que não te vejo, nem você e nem o Shikamaru...

- Estou bem, estava treinando com o meu pai e agora estou indo ao Ichiraku Ramen, não quer ir não?

"esse chouji, não muda mesmo" (pensou Ino)

-não dá, dei uma saidinha rápida do hospital e já to voltando, deixa pra próxima.- e já ia se despedindo quando lembrou de perguntar mais uma coisa- ah é, você tem notícias do Shikamaru?

-fui na casa dele hoje cedo chamá-lo para treinar comigo, mas a mãe dele me disse que ele havia saído em uma missão.

-entendo- respondeu Ino um pouco desapontada, já havia tempo que o time 10 não se reunia mais, ultimamente eles só tem tido missões separadas. -bom, preciso ir. A gente se vê por aí - disse num sorriso e acenado um tchau com a mão e depois vira-se indo em direção ao hospital.

-até mais então -responde Chouji. E depois que Ino parti volta para o caminho que fazia antes levanta o dedo indicado para cima e exclama:  
-certo agora comida!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Numa Varanda de uma casa, com uma arquitetura bem típica das casas da vila da Suna, estava um homem distraído olhando para a vila, apoiado nas grades de proteção da varanda.

Devia ter por volta dos 28 á 30 anos e possuía uma feição meio rústica no rosto, seus cabelos castanhos escuros eram da altura dos ombros, e seus olhos eram de um negro tão intenso que qualquer um ao fitá-los se sentiria bastante incomodado.

Vestia uma calça preta e sua blusa branca quase não aparecia devido o seu colete de jounin, e na testa estava sua bandana da Suna.

Por mais que estivesse entretido em seus pensamentos, sentiu que alguém se aproximava e quando este se fez presente limitou-se a falar com ele sem mudar a sua posição e com um tom de voz que chagava a arrepiar qualquer um:

- o que quer agora?

Como o shinobi que havia chegado já era bastante acostumando com seu sensei não demonstro reação alguma ao se dirigir a ele.

- Os ninjas da Vila do rio estão impacientes, disseram que se você não dizer logo o que eles devem fazer com a Kunoichi eles vão agir por conta própria.Então ele virou e encarou o shinobi com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.  
- o que devo dizer a eles?- continuou o shinobi sem demonstrar reação alguma com a expressão de seu sensei.

-Nada... Diga apenas para que eles continuem onde estão com ela por mais algum tempo. Se eles reclamarem de novo diga que é para virem reclamar comigo.- disse essa ultima frase num tom meio ameaçador.- mais alguma coisa?

-não senhor era só isso mesmo.- e se retirou percebendo que seu sensei queria ficar só.

Ao Shinobi partir o outro vira e se apóia de novo nas barras de proteção da varanda. Passa novamente seus olhos pela vila da Suna, solta um suspiro e diz para si mesmo:

-se meus planos derem certo logo logo essa vila terá um Kazekage mais competente...

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Já estava no finalzinho da tarde e Shikamaru percorria o caminho da Suna totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Era muito incomum um shinobi da Suna falha com seus compromissos, a não ser q algo de grave (em vários sentidos) tenha acontecido, e isso o intrigava muito...

Mas algo chamou a sua atenção, a alguns metros dali tinha visto vários troncos de arvores caído.

Então decide se aproximar para ver melhor.  
Quando passou pelos troncos caídos ficou espantado com o que viu, aquele local estava uma verdadeira desordem.

Troncos caídos, milhares de galhos quebrados, árvores inteiras no chão, parecia que havia passado um furacão ali.

"Espera aí, furacão, mas é claro" pensava shikamaru enquanto olhava atentamente aquela desordem.

Com certeza aquilo era resultado dos jutsus de Temari, e isso queriam dizer duas coisas nada boas para ele: primeiro é que Temari obviamente não estava em Suna e segundo, ela havia tido uma luta.

"E que luta!" Pensou enquanto tentava ver até onde ia aquele caos e percebeu que uma imensa área foi devastada.

Decidiu contorna a área arruinada, precisava de mais informações, pois tinha que entender o que havia acontecido ali e com Temari.

Até que viu algo que o deixou muito, mas muito inquieto. Caído entre duas arvores estava aquele leque gigante que a kunoichi sempre carregava em suas costas e que ela sempre usava como sua arma.

Isso só podia significar duas coisas:  
Ou ela havia fugido e largou o leque para despistar o inimigo (o que era muito improvável, pois do que conhecia Temari ela nunca fugiria), ou (o mais provável e o que ele mais temia) ela teria perdido e o inimigo a havia levado.

Muito preocupado se aproxima do leque e percebe algo, do jeito que ele estava caído (fechado) entre as duas árvores era como se estivesse indicando algo, e ao observar melhor percebe que havia uma pequena trilha que passava por entre aquelas duas arvores. E então soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Podia ser que não, mas não havia outra pista mesmo, teve que achar que aquilo é uma pista deixada por Temari, e aquilo sim era algo que vinha de um shinobi da Suna.

Então sem ter outra opção, pegou o leque da Temari, o pendurou nas suas costas e partiu por aquele caminho desconhecido.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

N/A: aaa... eu definitivamente não sei fazer capis grandes...  
vocês terão que se contentar com eles desses tamanhos msm...  
hehe  
mas não se preocupem no próximo capi saberemos (pelomenos eu espero) o que aconteceu com Temari-san...

Próximo capi: Encontrando Temari


	6. Chapter 6: Encontrando Temari

N/A: Acho que estou devendo uma explicação para vocês do porque eu te lançado tantos capítulos de uma vez só neh...  
Quando eu comecei a fazer essa fic eu comecei postando em um saite de Anime, ae um belo dia eu pensei:  
"Por que não lançar a fic no Fanfiction? Afinal lá eu terei um numero maior de leitores..."  
Então postei todos os capítulos que eu já havia postado no saite, pq não seria justo os leitores dele estarem n frente de vocês não é?  
Hehe  
Bm agora deixa eu para de enrolar vocês neh...  
Boa leitura...

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Capitulo IV

Encontrando Temari

Já percorria esse caminho a horas e não via sinal algum de Temari ou de qualquer outra pessoa, o pior é que estava muito escuro, só conseguia enxergar o caminho devido à luz da lua, então teve que diminuir a sua velocidade para poder observar melhor por onde passava. O pior é que o sono começou a bater, afinal a hokage o mandou chamar muito cedo, e agora já devia ser lá por volta de meia noite, uma hora.

"Droga viu, nunca devia ter pegado esse caminho, devia é ter continuado indo pra Suna." Shikamaru reclamava para si mesmo enquanto tentava se manter acordado.

Já estava decidindo voltar quando avistou de longe uma luz, que ele deduziu ser de algum acampamento ou algo do gênero. Ao se aproximar percebeu que era um pequeno galpão, e a luz que tinha visto era de uma lâmpada que estava do lado de fora e também notou que estava vazio. Ao se aproximar mais viu que havia uma fogueira e três pessoas em volta dela.

Decidiu se manter escondido ocultando no máximo a sua presença, e observar melhor aquelas pessoas. Viu que eram dois homens e uma mulher, cada um deles mantinham um semblante bem cansado e observavam a fogueira com um olhar bem disperso.

A mulher era bem branca, tão branca que dava um contraste enorme com seus cabelos negros e compridos que acabavam dando um ar bem fantasmagórico com a luz da fogueira em cima dela.

O cara que estava ao lado dela, também era bastante branco com cabelos negros, porém seus cabelos eram bem ralos e espetados e seu rosto tinha um ar mais jovem que o da garota.

Já o outro aparentava ser mais velho e mais experientes que os dois, e sua pele não era nem branca e nem escura, era de um moreno claro. Seu cabelo era castanho e estava preso numa trança que batia no meio das costas.

Podia dizer que eram um time de ninjas, mas nenhum deles tinham bandana de vila alguma.

Foi se aproximando mais, mas com bastante cautela, pois não sabia se eram amigos ou inimigos.

Foi quando avistou algo que o deixou bastante assustado e paralisado.  
Amarrada a um tronco de arvore, estava ela, Temari, a pessoa que ele nunca achou que estaria no estado em que estava: Totalmente acabada, com cortes por volta de todo o seu corpo toda ensangüentada sentada com a cabeça baixa.

Shikamaru não conseguiu entender direito o que se passou nele nesse momento, só sabia que sentiu com uma angustia enorme, um aperto bem grande e uma vontade enorme de matar aqueles três que estavam ali. Ao sentir esse ultimo fator se surpreendeu mais ainda, pois a ultima vez que sentiu uma vontade tão grande de matar alguém foi quando viu o Assuma ser morto por aquele ninja psicótico da Akatsuki.

Mas tratou logo de controlar suas emoções, pois eles não podiam perceber a sua presença. Porque agora sim viu que eles eram inimigos.

Foi se dirigindo (mantendo longe da vista dos três) aonde Temari estava quando viu que eles começavam a se levantarem, correu para traz de um arbusto que estava atrás da arvore em que Temari estava amarrada.

-Já esta muito tarde, logo vaia amanhecer é melhor irmos dormir um pouco- disse a garota enquanto estava se levantando.

-Sim, mas alguém terá de ficar e vigiar ela- disse o cara que se parecia muito com a mulher indicando Temari com a cabeça.  
- certo, você fica.- ela respondeu.  
-mas por que eu? Fica você. Horas.  
-Por que você?! Horas porque eu tive que vigiá-la ontem, agora é a sua vez.  
-nada disso, se não fosse por mim, nós nunca teríamos conseguido pega-lá, eu já fiz muito por esta missão.  
-deixa de dizer asneiras, seu baka!  
- eu vou te mostrar quem é o baka, sua...-

-já chega os dois.- disse o outro que até então só observava a discussão.

Ao dizer isso os dois que discutiam logo se calaram e olharam meio envergonhados para o cara da trança que os encarava bem sério.

Shikamaru logo percebeu quem era o líder daquele grupo.

-ela tem razão - continuou se dirigido para o garoto do cabelo espetado com uma expressão bastante autoritária - é a sua vez de vigiá-la.

- s-sim senhor - respondeu o garoto com bastante temor para com o outro.

Então o líder e a garota se dirigiram para dentro do galpão deixando o outro bem revoltado.

-hum, aquela inútil.- resmungava enquanto se dirigia até Temari.

Quando se manteve enfrente a ela disse numa voz bem desdenhosa:  
-Você tem sorte viu, se na fosse pela ordem de não matá-la eu já teria acabado com você.

Então se agachou e levantou a cabeça dela, revelando que ela estava acordada. Nessa hora shikamaru fez o possível para s controlar e não pular em cima dele. Como ele ousava tocá-la, aquele infeliz.

O rosto de Temari não exibia emoção alguma, seus olhos estavam bem opacos, como se estivessem sem vida.

- você agora deve estar decepcionada com aquela sua vilinha medíocre não? - continuou o garoto com as provocações. - e aquele seu irmãosinho imbecil que vocês chamam de kazekage não é?

Essas duas ultimas frases tirou Temari totalmente de seu transe, e fitou o garoto com uma raiva e um ódio muito grande, e a única reação que pode ter era cuspir na cara daquele infeliz, e foi o que fez.

-horas sua vadia - respondeu enquanto limpava seu rosto com uma das mãos, depois a outra voou para o rosto de Temari lê dando um tapa bem pesado fazendo com que o corte que havia em seu lábio superior abrisse mais ainda e voltasse a sangrar. - você é uma vadia bastante ousada, só podia ser daquela vila podre mesmo. Eu devia era acabar com você agora mesmo- disse se aproximando mais ainda dela pegando uma kunai.

A essa altura já estava quase que impossível à tarefa de Shikamaru se controlar.

-mas infelizmente não posso - continuou - mas isso não quer dizer que não posso machucá-la ainda mais - disse com um brilho insano nos olhos.

De repente a expressão de ódio que tinha no rosto de Temari se transformou em espanto e ao vê-lo levantar a kunai acima de sua cabeça ela virou o rosto pro lado fechou os olhos e esperou a dor vir. mas esta não veio, ouviu uma kunai fazer contato com algo, e logo após algo bem pesado cair n chão. Então ao abrir os olhos viu quem ela menos espera ver, Shikamaru estava parado a sua frente segurando uma kunai ensangüentada com uma expressão indefinida no rosto.  
Então ela virou o rosto novamente para o lado e viu o corpo de seu agressor no chão, voltando a fitar shikamaru viu que ele tinha um sorrisinho em um dos cantos dos lábios.

-A propósito, você não é mais inteligente? - perguntou fazendo-a lembra de algo que ela havia lê perguntado há muito tempo, e finalmente pode se sentir aliviada.

-Shikamaru - tentou dizer, mas sua voz quase não saiu, ficou mais como um sussurro. Realmente estava muito fraca.

Para ele isso foi a gota d'água, é realmente muito angustiante vê-la naquele estado.  
Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela mostrando claramente que esta preocupado.

-não se preocupe vou tirá-la daqui - então usou a kunai que segurava para corta as cordas que a pendia n arvore.

Ao se ver livre das cordas, Temari começou a levantar, e quando apoiou seu peso em sima de suas pernas, seu corpo inteiro berrou de dor e sua cabeça começou a girar e a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi Shikamaru a segurar em seus braços para impedir que ela caísse com tudo no chão.


	7. Chapter 7: De volta a Konoha

Capitulo VII

De volta a Konoha

Estava muito cansado, seu corpo todo doía muito, sem contar que estava á horas sem dormi, seus olhos pesavam muito, mas não podia diminuir a velocidade, pois os inimigos logo perceberiam o sumiço de Temari, se é que já não descobriram.

Soltou um suspiro e olhou para ela que, estava em seu colo, pelo visto ela se encontrava em um sono profundo e pela expressão que estava no rosto dela, estava tendo sonhos nada agradáveis. Olhou para o céu, o sol já brilhava bem forte, o que não era muito bom, pois seria muito difícil se esconderem se o inimigo os alcançassem.

Teve que acabar rindo da situação em que se encontravam, nunca fora de agir impulsivamente, sempre fora de analisar bem a situação e elaborar as melhores estratégias. Mas dessa vez não foi o que fizera, dessa vez não conseguiu conter os seus impulsos e agira totalmente sem pensar. Havia matado uma pessoa, estava fugindo morto de cansaço tentando manter uma velocidade rápida, carregando uma garota desacordada em seus braços, que já estão dormentes por estarem a carregando a horas, sem contar que ainda tinha que carregar nas suas costas aquele leque gigante dela. Realmente sua situação não era as das melhores.

Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos com um gemido baixinho de Temari, olhou de novo para ela, seu estado definitivamente era lamentável, realmente nunca imaginou que um dia a veria desse jeito, sempre teve uma imagem de uma Temari forte e invencível, mas agora via uma Temari frágil e indefesa, alguém que precisava de proteção e era tão angustiante vê-la daquele jeito que fora por isso que acabara agindo Sem pensar.

Então decidido, a segurou com mais força acelerou mais ainda o seu passo e seguiu determinado para Konoha.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Podia se dizer que o dia estava perfeito, o sol brilhava forte e o Céu estava num azul tão lindo e com poucas nuvens, até se ouvia as crianças que aproveitaram desse dia lindo para brincarem fora de suas casas. Enquanto ela tinha que ficar naquele hospital abarrotado de gente, era impressionante, pareci que todo mundo escolhera justo essa semana que ela estaria ajudando no hospital para passarem mal ou se machucarem seriamente, a vida era muito injusta com ela.

-Ino estão precisando de ajuda na recepção. – disse uma enfermeira que aparecera na porta da cozinha onde Ino havia tirado uns minutinhos para descansar.

-ta, eu já estou indo - respondeu Ino um pouco desanimada enquanto a enfermeira ia embora.

Olhou novamente para a Janela dava uma ultima olhada par aquele dia lindo que perdia, suspirou e antes de sair pensou consigo mesma:

"É a ultima vez que ajudo substituindo uma enfermeira, essa vida definitivamente não é para mim".

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Já estavam chegando em Konoha e o sol já ia se pondo e por incrível que pareça em momento algum sentiu a presença do inimigo, como se não estivessem atrás deles, o que o deixava muito intrigante e cauteloso.

Mas não pode mais ficar pensando nessas coisas, pois a situação de Temari estava se agravando, ela estava suando muito e com uma febre altíssima, precisava chegar logo em Kanoha.

Finalmente teve um momento de tranqüilidade naquela recepção.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Que dia" pensou enquanto levantava e ia até a porta dá uma olhada pro lado de fora. já estava escuro, e as estrelas começavam a brilhar;

Olhou para horizonte cansadamente quando Shikamaru aprece derrepente na sua frente lê dando um susto enorme.

-Shikamaruo que...- mas parou de falar quando seus olhos pousaram nos braços dele e viu que ele carregava uma pessoa em estados nada bons, e se surpreendeu ao ver que conhecia essa pessoa.

-essa é a Temari da Suna??- perguntou totalmente perplexa.

-sim, mas rápido ela precisa ser atendia agora - respondeu Shikamaru um pouco impaciente.

-claro, entre eu vou chamar um médico...

Shikamaru entrou no hospital enquanto Ino desaparecia pelo corredor, finalmente havia chegado em Konoha, mas estava muito perturbado, precisava ver a Hokage assim que Temari for atendida.

Passa alguns minutos e Ino aprece pelo corredor trazendo consigo uma maca, um médico e duas enfermeiras. Quando chegam, ele coloca Temari com cuidado em cima da maca, então os médicos e as duas enfermeiras á levam pelo mesmo corredor.

Assim que Temari sumiu pelo corredor Ino se vira para Shikamaru com uma expressão totalmente intrigante.

-o que está acontecendo?

-é o que eu também gostaria de saber - respondeu Shikamaru com um tom meio cansado a encarando. Então ele tira o leque de Temari das suas costas e o estende para Ino.

-Ino, deixe isto no quarto em que Temari for ficar, tenho que ir falar com a Hokage agora mesmo.

Então sem entender nada Ino pega o leque e vê Shikamaru sumindo pela porta. Solta um suspiro e encara o objeto que acabara de pegar.

"O que quer que esteja acontecendo não é nada bom?"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Tsunade acabava de despachar uns documentos com Shizune quando escuta batidas na porta, deu permissão para quem bateu entra e se surpreende ao ver que era Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru o que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar a caminho da Suna.

Então Shikamaru conta para ela e Shizune sobre onde e como encontrara Temari e das três pessoas que a raptaram.

Ao relatar tudo, Tsunade o encara com uma expressão indefinida, fica por alguns segundos em silêncio, então se dirige a Shizune:

-Shizune mande uma carta para Suna agora mesmo contando tudo que Shikamaru nos relatou.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama

Ao Shizune sair pela porta se volta novamente para Shikamaru:

-como Temari está?

-ainda não sei, assim que a deixei no hospital vim para cá.

-entendo -respondeu Tsunde pensativa –faz alguma idéia de quem sejam aquelas pessoas?- perguntou se referindo aos três que haviam raptado Temari.

-não.

Então Tsunade suspira e com um olhar cansado diz a Shikamaru:

-Infelizmente, com a proximidade do Chuunin Shiken, não podemos ficar investigando muito sobre isso, mas também não podemos ignorar o que aconteceu -então ela levantou e andou até a janela, encarou a noite pensativa por alguns segundos e voltou a dizer: –amanhã mesmo vou reforçar a segurança nas fronteiras da vila, você continuará com a missão de ser o guia dela, mas quero também que a acompanhe no hospital e veja o que ela sabe -faz uma pausa e se vira novamente para Shikamaru e nota que ele também não está em um estado bom.

-É melhor você ir para casa agora e descansar, você está exausto –disse um pouco preocupada e antes que ele protestasse já foi logo dizendo - e isto é uma ordem.

Então ele sorri com um canto dos lábios pra ela e diz:

-Está certo então, irei cumprir suas ordens.

Faz uma reverência e a deixa só em seu escritório.

Ela novamente suspirou e voltou a encarar a noite pela janela.

"Sinto que vem uma tempestade por aí".


	8. Chapter 8: Pensamentos Confusos

Capitulo VIII

Pensamentos Confusos

Já era bem tarde da noite e ainda estava no escritório do Kazekage resolvendo alguns assuntos da vila disfarçando perfeitamente o ódio que sentia por este.

Ainda não conseguia entender como aqueles velhotes idiotas puderam nomear um Jinchuuriki para Kazekage em vez dele.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção, viu pela janela um dos pássaros mensageiros de Konoha voando para o terraço do prédio, com um mau pressentimento inventou uma desculpa qualquer para o Garra e saiu em direção ao terraço mas ao chegar viu que um shinobi já havia pego a carta trazida de konoha e já a lia.

Conforme o shinobi ia lendo a carta sua expressão ficava cada vez mais apreensiva.

Com medo do que estivesse escrito decidiu chegar mais perto dele.

Quando o shinobi terminou de lê percebeu que não estava mais sozinho e se espantou mais do que já estava ao ver quem estava ali.

Encarou o shinobi com uma cara bem séria e disse numa voz bem ríspida:

-o que está escrito na carta?

Este ficando arrepiado com o tom do outro apenas lê estendeu a carta, pegando-a começou a lê-la e a cada palavra que lia mais seu sangue fervia de raiva "maldita Konoha" pensava enquanto a lia.

Assim que terminou o shinobi foi logo dizendo tentando controlar seu nervosismo:

-v-vou contar ao Garra-sama - e foi se dirigindo a porta querendo sair logo dali.

-não, espere -foi logo o impedindo -não é necessário incomodar o Kazekage com isso, deixe que eu cuido desse assunto.

-m-mas é a irmã dele, ele deve saber.

-O Kazakage está muito ocupado resolvendo problemas complicados da vila, ele não pode perde temp com isso, eu mesmo vou investigar, não se preocupe.

-m-mas a-ainda acho que...

-você não acha nada -o corto com bastante irritação e o encarando diretamente nos olhos fazendo o outro tremer de medo. -eu já li falei que o kazekage está bastante ocupado -e continuou bastante autoritário -eu vou cuidar disso, e preocupe-se em não perturbar o Kazekage, Entendeu?

-s-sim senhor - resolveu não contestar mais, já tinha ouvido falar muito da fúria dele.

Satisfeito de ter conseguido fazer com que o shinobi ficasse de boca fechada saiu com a carta na mão, mas assim que estava fora da vista dele meteu um murro na parede de raiva.

"Maldita Konoha, não tinha nada que se intrometer, terei que pensar em outra estratégia" e rasgou a carta em vários pedaços.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Shikamaru mal conseguira pegar no sono aquela noite, estava muito cansado, mas sua mente estava muito perturbada com o que havia acontecido que não conseguiu dormi direito, acabou indo bem cedo para o hospital.

Ao chegar na recepção encontrou Ino novamente lá, foi em direção a ela dando um bocejo enorme.

-Vejo que não fui só eu que não teve uma noite de sono não é? – Brincou Ino ao ver o Bocejo dele.

Deu um sorriso e perguntou meio sonolento:

-quer dizer então que você esta trabalhando aqui no hospital agora é?

-só por esta semana, depois nunca mais - disse fazendo uma cara como se este fosse pior trabalho do mundo.

-Achava que o preguiçoso do time fosse eu -disse rindo da cara que ela fez.

-se você tivesse trabalhado aqui nessa semana você diria o mesmo, mas me diz como você está? Mal chegou ontem e já tinha saído, nem pude ver como você estava.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe, mas e a Temari, você sabe como ela está?

-ela está bem, embora esteja muito fraca, terá de ficar por um tempo aqui no hospital em observação.

-entendo, posso vê-la?

Ino acabou achando meio estranha tanta preocupação dele para com a menina da Suna, mas decidiu não pensar mais nessas coisas, estava com muito sono e com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

-ela ainda está dormindo, mas acho que não teria problema, eu te levo até o quarto dela.

-não tem problema você deixar a recepção?

-é só por um estantinho, não tem ninguém aqui mesmo. É por aqui, me segue.

A seguiu até chegarem a um quarto então ela se virou para ele:

-Mais tarde virá alguém vê-la, se ela acordar antes disso chame por uma enfermeira. Certo?

Ele aceno que sim com a cabeça, ela então deu um sorrisinho pra ele e com um aceno se virou e voltou para a recepção.

Assim que ela desapareceu de sua vista entrou no quarto e viu Temari dormindo tranqüilamente numa cama que parecia ser bem confortável.

Sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama de costas para a porta e ao olhá-la viu que ela não parecia mais ser aquela Temari frágil e indefesa de horas atrás, mas aquela velha Temari que conhecera há anos, sempre firme, forte e segura de si, se sentiu bastante aliviado ao vê-la assim novamente, preferia nunca mais vê-la do jeito que a encontrara no galpão no meio da mata.

Acabou rindo de si mesmo por causa dos pensamentos que estava tendo, nunca fora de perturbar sua cabeça com garotas como estava agora.

-tsc, que problemático -reclamo para si mesmo encostando a cabeça na parede, mas ao fazer isso o sono veio com tudo e acabou deixando-se dormir um pouco.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

-Ele está morto não está vendo?!-ela Berrava com o Shinobi da Suna o pressionando na parede com muito ódio nos olhos. – vocês nos disseram que não teríamos problemas e agora meu irmão está morto! Isso não fazia parte do plano -a cada palavra que dizia mais aumentava o tom de voz e a força com que o pressionava – sabia que nunca devíamos ter confiado em vocês.

-Him se acalme -disse o shinobe de trança para garota dos cabelos negros fazendo-a soltar o shinobe da Suna.

-Me acalmar?! Aquela imbecil mata o meu irmão, foge, você não me deixa ir atrás e chega esse idiota daquela vila idiota todo cínico e você fica me dizendo que é pra EU ME ACALMAR!?

Ele então a encarou com um olhar bem pesado e diz calmamente e ameaçadoramente para ela:

-primeiro com certeza ela não fez isso sozinha, alguém a ajudou, depois, nossas ordens eram de não sairmos daqui, e seria imprudente ir traz deles sendo que nem sabemos nada da outra pessoa que a ajudou, e depois se seu irmão morreu foi por burrice dele, ele era um fraco mesmo, só iria acabar nos atrapalhando como ele sempre fez.

Quando ele disse essa última frase, o sangue da garota ferveu de raiva, o fito com muito ódio, como ele era capaz de dizer isso do irmão dela? Iria fazê-lo engolir as palavras que dissera, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo o shinobe que vira que dali poderia surgir uma briga desnecessária decidiu se intrometer na discussão.

-Agora não é hora de brigarmos, temos que nos acalmar e pensar em...- mas interrompeu o que ia dizer quando viu um passaro mensageiro típico da suna pousar diante deles, andou até o passaro e pegou a carta que este continha e a Lê enquanto os outros dois o observavam com olhares curiosos.

Ao terminar ele se dirige aos dois:

-Morinozuka-sempai já sabe que a garota fugiu e que um Shinobi de Konoha que a ajudou - os dói o olharam surpresos.

(N/A: Em homenagem ao Mori-sempai do Ouran High School Host Club xD)

-Como ele já sabe?- perguntou Him perplexa.

-Isso não vem ao caso, é para irmos para Suna e lá ele dará novas ordens.

-E se nós não quisermos mais cumprir as ordens dele?- perguntou o outro estreitando os olhos.

O shinobi da Suna apenas soltou um suspiro baixinho e disse num tom meio cansado:

-vão por mim, vocês não vão querer tê-lo como inimigo - dizendo isso se virou de costas para eles e foi embora em direção a Suna.

Os dois que ficaram se entreolharam e então o shinobi de trança ordenou:

-Vamos indo então.

-que?- ela novamente ficou nervosa - você não está falando sério está?

-Estou, eu pelo menos vou continuar, é a única chance que temos de vingança mesmo, e se você não quiser ir, não to nem aí, vai ser melhor mesmo, assim você não me atrapalhar como o seu irmão - e saiu pela mesma direção que o outro shinobi foi.

Ela ficou fitando por onde ele tinha saído morrendo de ódio dele, mas teve que admitir que ele estava certo, afinal era a única chance que tinha de vingança mesmo, e agora teria mais um motivo para se vingar.

"Quando tudo isso acabar eu juro que mato aquele imbecil" pensou enquanto ia para mesma direção dos outros dois.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Temari aos poucos foi recuperando sua consciência de volta, se sentia um pouco estranha, seu corpo estava muito pesado e sua cabeça doía.

De vagar foi abrindo os olhos e não reconheceu onde estava, então sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Shikamaru dormindo sentado numa cadeira com a cabeça encostada na parede e lembrou-se do acontecera com ela quando estava indo para Konoha e de Shikamaru a ter salvado.

Então deduziu que estava no Hospital de Konoha e pela claridade que entrava na janela já era de dia, isso quer dizer que deve ter passado o dia anterior todo desacordada, pois pelo que se lembrava ainda estava a um dia de Konoha.

Viu que ele dormia tranqüilamente embora estivesse numa posição desconfortável, "mas é um preguiçoso mesmo" não deixo de pensar enquanto tentava sentar na cama. Mas no momento em que suas costas desencostou da cama sentiu uma dor nos ossos e acabou soltando um gemido um pouco alto, correu sua mão para a boca, virou a cabeça novamente para o lado e felizmente ele continuava dormindo, se deixou cair na cama aliviando um pouco a dor.

Ficou olhando para Shikamaru, estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente que não queria acordá-lo, estava muito grata a ele, afinal ele a tinha tirado daquele lugar e a carregado até ali.

E de certa forma se sentia mais aliviada com a presença dele, pois seria bem confuso se acordasse sozinha ali.

Então ela percebeu algo que não pode evitar um sorriso, sempre que ia para esta vila algo sempre acontecia que de certa forma aproximava os dois.

Primeiro foi no Chuunin Shiken, eles tiveram uma luta meio diferente das que ela era costumada a ter, foi mais uma luta de estratégias e quando ele estava ganhado, desistira. Aí já surgira uma certa curiosidade por ele. Depois foi numa missão para se redimirem com Konoha em que ela acabou salvando-o de um dos seguidores de Orochimaru. Então pode conhecê-lo um pouco melhor, lembrou-se dele chorando pelos seus companheiros e de certa forma gostou disso, sempre acostumada com pessoas frias que sempre escondiam seus sentimentos, como se não fossem humanos, assim como ela aprendera a ser. Mas naquela hora vira um simples garoto sem medo algum de mostrar o que sentia, e mesmo não querendo admitir gostara disso.

Depois passara-se vários anos que não o vira mais, ela e Kankurou se tornaram jounin e seu irmão mais novo, Garra, se tornara o Kazekage, e a aliança entre Suna e Konoha se fortalecia, então começaram os preparativos para o próximo Chuunin Shiken e a pedidos do Garra, ela acabou sendo a representante da vila, o que acabou fazendo-a ir e voltar de Konoha, e por ironia do destino ele acabou sendo o seu guia, e agora que ela estava em apuros ele que a salvara. Era estranho como o destino sempre unia os dois.

"Nossa o que q eu estou pensando? Destino? Uni-nos? Realmente não devo estar nada bem."

Mas foi cortada de seus pensamentos com alguém vestida de enfermeira entrando no quarto e pára na sua frente.

-ah já está acordada, que bom -e vira a cabeça, fita Shikamaru com o cenho franzido, depois vira-se de novo para ela e diz com uma cara de deboche e com a voz baixa – me diz se você conhece alguém mais preguiçoso que esse?

Encarou a enfermeira por alguns segundos e acabou reconhecendo ela, era aquela garota do time de Shikamaru, mas porque ela estaria ali vestida de enfermeira? Então se lembrou de um comentário do Shikamaru de que ela estaria aprendendo jutus medicinais.

Então Ino contornou a cama e foi para o lado dela e perguntou ainda em voz baixa para não acordar Shikamaru:

-como se sente?

-Já estive melhor -respondeu meio seca, não sabia por que, mas ao lembrar que ela era do time de Shikamaru sentira uma certa raivada garota.

Ino ignorou o tom que a garota usara e se inclinou para cima dela colocando sua mão na testa dela

-vejo que não tem mais febre, que bom -então ajustou alguma coisa no soro que Temari tomava na veia depois se voltou novamente para ela –Está com fome?

Temari não disse nadas ficou fitando a parede a sua frente, Ino ficou muito curiosa com o que se passava na cabeça dessa garota da Suna, mas vendo que ela não falaria nada decidiu tomar seu silêncio como um sim.

-vou buscar seu café da manhã.

E foi indo a direção da porta, deu uma ultima olhada em Shikamaru e saiu balançando a cabeça.

Temari deu graças quando Ino saiu, mas começou a se perguntar do porque se sentir tão incomodada com a presença daquela garota.

Então cansada de seus pensamentos decidiu se senta novamente, mas dessa vez a dor foi um pouco maior pela brutalidade que fizera o movimento que novamente não conseguira evitar um gemido de dor dessa vez mais alto e acabou acordando Shikamaru.

Shikamaru acordou num susto com um gemido alto, olhou para Temari preocupado e viu a careta que ela fazia com os olhos fechados se deixando cair na cama.

-Temari o que foi? Você está bem?- perguntou preocupado.

Ela então se xingou mentalmente por ter acordado ele e disse:

-não foi nada, não se preocupe - disse num sorriso forçado, nada convincente, tentando disfarçar a dor.

Tentou novamente sentar, ele percebendo o que ela queria fazer se levantou e se inclinou em cima dela:

-Eu te ajudo, não se esforce -então passou um braço atrás de suas costas e ou outro pela frente. Meio que a abraçando de lado e a puxou para cima deixando-a sentada.

Com isso os rostos dos dois ficaram bem próximos e um podia sentir a respiração do outro e quando deram conta da aproximidade que estavam os dois coraram e shikamaru logo a soltou e sentou de volta na cadeira.

Ambos estavam envergonhados que ficara um clima meio constrangedor, mas foi cortado com Ino que voltava no quarto trazendo o café da manhã de Temari.

-Ah, vejo que o dorminhoco resolveu despertar heim - disse num sorriso fazendo a raiva de Temari voltar.

Shikamaru apenas retribuiu com um sorriso irônico.

-Pronto aqui está seu café -ela continuou ignorando o sorriso dele enquanto encaixava a mesinha com a comida na cama dela. –ah, já ia me esquecendo, mais tarde o médico vem te examinar e dependendo dos resultados você vai poder sair daqui a uns dois dias.

Depois se virou para Shikamaru.

-Shika sua mãe deu uma passada aqui e disse que quer ti ver assim que você sair.

-Á claro, obrigado pelo recado Ino. –então ela saiu.

Shikamaru se volta novamente para Temari e viu que ela encarava a comida com uma cara de desgosto.

-Você precisa comer –disse à ela vendo que não queria comer

-eu não preciso que alguém me diga o que preciso ou não fazer –respondeu emburrada e começou a comer.

Ele balançou a cabeça meio incrédulo, "Garotas, quem consegue entendê-las?"

Fiaram durante um tempo cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Temari decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

-Obrigada Shikamaru, se não fosse você eu nem sei o que eles fariam comigo. -shikamaru viu que ela estava sendo bem sincera, ela então virou o rosto para ele e o encarou, ele então sorriu para ela e disse:

-Horas minha missão era trazer o representante da Suna, e foi o que eu fiz, e agora estamos kit, você me salvou naquela vez e agora eu te salvei.

(N/A:Ignorem os filers nessa fic.)

-mesmo assim obrigada -ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

Ele então ficou sério e pensativo e perguntou à ela:

-quem são aqueles caras e o que eles queriam com você?- perguntou logo o que o incomodava muito.

-o pior é que eu não sei. Não sei quem são ou que eles queriam comigo, só sei que eles odeiam a minha vila, e que eles estavam recebendo ordem de outra pessoa que não estava lá. –respondeu ela pensativa também – mas isso é assunto da Suna, vocês não precisam se preocupar.

-Eu pensei que você já tinha percebido que Konoha nunca vira as costas para os amigos- respondeu meio incrédulo com o que ela disse, e depois continuou- E depois, isso aconteceu aos redores de Konoha então isso também é problema nosso, ainda mais com o Chuunin Shiken próximo.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele depois de ouvir sua resposta, esperava mesmo que ele diria aquilo, afinal o que mais a fascinava em Konoha era o fato de que era uma vila muito leal a seus amigos e sabia que sempre poderiam contar com ela.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e depois se levantou e disse:

-bom acho que vou ter eu ir agora, pois se demorar mais é capaz de minha mãe surta, fico aliviado em ver que você está bem.

Ela riu com o comentário dele sobre a mãe, como sempre falando como se a mãe dele fosse um bicho de sete cabeças.

Ele foi indo até a porta e antes de sair disse a ela:

-Ah é. Eu ainda vou ser seu guia e vou ter que ficar vindo aqui no hospital apedidos da Hokage, então até mais- acenou para ela e foi embora.

Ela ficou por alguns segundos encarando a porta por onde ele saíra e depois inclinou a cabeça para traz e disse para o nada com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Até mais então...

> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

N/A: primeiramente quero e me desculpar pela demora desse capi mas to tendo umas dificuldades com o pc, e sinto em informar que o próximo capi deve demorar tb pra sair pq semana que vem vou está viajando, mas vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito... não fiquem zangados hein...  
xP


End file.
